Miss Invisible
by kEs-2717
Summary: Kira and Connor get in a fight, as per usual. But this time, some strange repercussions effect them both. Will their friendship survive, or will something else more worthwhile come into bloom? ConnorKira with slight mention of KiraTrent COMPLETE!
1. Headstrong Girls, and Stupid Jocks

Miss Invisible

Kelly Sabey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, Disney and Saban have that under control. I don't own the song "Miss Invisible" either, it was written by Marie Digby for the Pantene Pro-Voice competition 2004 (VOTE FOR MARIE!), and listening to it inspired this short, but sweet song-fic.**

**Summary: **

She couldn't believe how ignorant he was being. It amazed her at how he could just turn his intelligence off like a light bulb.

"Connor, what the hell is your problem anyway? Is it physically impossible for you to admit that you're wrong?" she said acidly to him.

"When I am wrong, Kira, I will admit it. But you don't understand what you're doing. Getting involved with Trent is bad news, everyone knows that. He's the White Ranger, Kira. Or maybe, perhaps you forgot that. After all, someone did say that love makes you blind, but in your case, it's clouding all of your senses." He replied, with equal amounts of venom.

"I would never expect you to understand, McKnight. Besides, this so called advice is coming from someone who has never had a meaningful relationship in his life."

"Yeah," he questioned, cocking his head angrily, "at least I've had some form of relationships Kira." She tried to hold back all of her emotions as his words stung her. "…_Save it for your writing…Save it for the stage..."_ she kept telling herself. But it was too much; she felt her eyes welling with tears. She glared daggers at him.

"My personal life…" she whispered dangerously, "…is of no concern to you, Connor." She emphasized his name, as if it would be the last time she would ever say it. She turned on her heel, and made a B-Line for Hayley's Cyber-Space to get ready for her first set of the night, and after her encounter with Connor, she knew what song she would be playing.

He stared after her as she ran away from him. God, how could he have been so stupid! _"Way to go McKnight…"_ he told himself mentally _"…What a great way to show a girl that you like her, meddle in her personal life, yell about it, and then make it KNOWN that you're meddling in her personal life."_ He ran his hand through his hair, before shaking his head, and walking into Cyber-Space.

Inside he was less-than greeted by Ethan, who, as usual, was completely engrossed in a computer game.

"Man," he said disbelievingly as Connor sat down, not taking his eyes off the computer screen. "Did you piss Kira off or what?"

"Yeah, what else is new?" He replied sitting back in his chair, and placing his hand on the table next to him.

"So what did you guys fight about this time? Sports, School, who is or isn't a dumb jock?" Connor frowned sarcastically and smacked the back of Ethan's head lightly. "What? That always seems to be what you guys are fighting about these days."

Connor sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it." He looked down at the table.

"Ohh…." Ethan said excitedly. "I think I know what's going on. You like her don't you?"

"What?" Connor said very unconvincingly.

"Dude, you are such an easy read, you're like, totally into her aren't you?"

"I'm really not though." Connor said with fecicious dismissal.

"Yeah, whatever man. Hey, she's starting her set, I'm gonna go up and watch, you coming?"

"Nah, I think I'll just chill back here. Sit this one out. She probably doesn't want to see me right now, I might screw her up."

"Alright man." Ethan replied shrugging his shoulders. Connor nodded to him as he walked off towards the stage, where Kira was, indeed, starting her first set of the night. He stared at her, almost longingly, wishing that he could be up there. But he couldn't bring himself to face her yet, not after all the terrible things he had just said to her. He heard her clear voice coming through the speakers.

"Hey everybody." She said with a small smile. "This is a song that I wrote about a year or two ago about how I felt about high school, so, I hope you guys enjoy it. Here it goes."

_There's a girl who sits under the bleachers_

_Just another day eating alone_

_And though she smiles_

_There is something just hiding_

_And she can't find a way to relate_

_She just goes unnoticed_

_As the crowd passes by_

_And she'll pretend to be pissy _

_When inside she just wants to cry_

She looked out into the crowd, seeing some familiar faces, and some unfamiliar ones. Ethan and Dr. O were there, standing next to one another, faces lit up in seeing her doing what she loved. Even Hayley had taken a break from bar tending, and computer genius-ing to come and watch. But one face that she missed, and missed greatly, was the warm, welcoming smile of Connor, though she'd never admit it. She scanned the crowd for him, and finally found him sitting at a table in the back by himself, looking up at her, almost apologetically. But for what she couldn't figure out.

_And she'll say_

_Take a little look at the life of miss always invisible_

_Look a little closer, I _

_really really want you to, put yourself in her shoes_

_Take another look at the face of miss always invisible_

_Look a little harder and _

_Maybe then you will see, Why she waits for the day_

_When you'll ask her, her name_

It wasn't as though he had a lack of things to apologize for, but she never expected it to affect him this way. Even after their biggest fights, she could always count on seeing his smiling face at the front row of all of her sets, regardless of what they had said to one another. She tried not to let her hurt show, even though Connor had always told her she was an open book, and that "hiding her feelings had never been her strong point."

_And the beginning _

_In The first weeks of class_

_She did everything to try and fit in_

_But the others _

_Couldn't seem to get past _

_All the things that mismatched on the surface_

_And she would close her eyes, when they laughed_

_As she fell down the stairs_

_And the more that they joked and the more that they screamed_

_She retreated to where she is now_

He sat there silently, listening to the words as she sang them with her angelic voice. She almost rendered him to tears. Had he been one of these "others" that couldn't look past the surface? While he knew that Kira was of the quiet breed, he never would have guessed that she had this many insecurities about herself. Had he helped her to write this song? Had he been part of the inspiration for it? It was more than he could bear, just thinking about it. He looked to her eyes. She always sang with so much passion, as if every word was coming from her heart.

_And she'll sing_

_Take a little look at the life of miss always invisible_

_Look a little harder, I _

_Really really want you to put yourself in her shoes, _

_Yeah_

_Take another look at the face of miss always invisible_

_Look a little closer, and maybe then you will see_

_Why she waits for the day, when you'll ask her, her name_

Then he realized, how was he acting now? Sitting in the back of the room, trying not to let her know that he was noticing her, trying to hide his feelings exactly the way she had described. He felt penetrated, a feeling he normally tried to avoid at all costs. But this feeling was enlightening, like an epiphany almost. He realized that she was right, although he hadn't been wrong that exact time, it was almost physically impossible for him to admit that he was wrong. In fact, he almost refused to believe that he had any faults at all. She was right in almost everything she told him, and he hated himself for it. But instead of sitting in the corner, pouting about it, he decided for the first time in his life to admit to his faults, and set things right. Pushing himself away from the table, he stood to watch her do the thing that she loved most in the world…Sing her heart out. As he gently pushed his way through the gathering crowd, to the front of everything in his normal place, he watched her carefully making sure that he didn't miss a beat.

Kira looked out to the back of the room, a tactic she had learned from one of her older friends who had also been a musician. _"If you get nervous, look for a focal point in the back of the room, it will help you block out everyone who's watching you and give you the space you need to focus on yourself and your guitar…Nothing else."_ She held her head high as she stared the wood of the wall down, trying not to cry. A change in surroundings in front of her made her eyes dart from their focal point in the back of the room, to the space directly in front of her, and slightly to the left. Connor, despite everything he had said, despite everything she had done, took his usual spot, supporting her in her endeavors, as she finally knew he always would.

She looked at him, long and hard. Something had changed about him; it wasn't a physical change as that would be physically impossible for such a thing to occur in the past 5 minutes. It was one of those things that you could just tell by looking at someone, something had changed. He seemed older, more mature, and more open than he had during their fight. It was almost as if something had changed on the inside, that he had come to some drastic realization. He looked her in the eyes, and she was captivated. For the first time, she felt like she could see through him, and she never wanted that to end. She held his gaze for the last few bars of her song, singing with more fervor and passion than she ever thought herself capable.

_And one day, just the same as the last_

_Just a day spent counting the time_

_Came a boy, who sat under the bleachers_

_Just a little bit farther behind_

She broke her intense stare-down to thank the audience, and then set her guitar down to take a break. She walked down the stairs casually, and was greeted halfway down by Connor.

"Kira, can I talk to you? Outside?" He asked quietly. She looked him in the eyes, and nodded, following him out the back door of Hayley's to have a much needed conversation that she hoped would be civil.


	2. Did You Just Use the Word Mesh?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, Disney and Saban have that under control. I don't own the song "Miss Invisible" either, it was written by Marie Digby for the Pantene Pro-Voice competition 2004 (VOTE FOR MARIE!), and listening to it inspired this short, but sweet song-fic.**

**Authors Note:** **I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! I went to Las Vegas for Christmas, and I had to leave my computer at my dorm room for Christmas Break, so I wasn't able to type up any of my drafts of this next chapter! But I'll try and finish it as soon as I can. Thanks again, and I'm really sorry!**

**Miss Invisible**

**Chapter 2**

Thoughts were racing through his head faster than lightening. What was he doing? He had never meant to ask her to come outside to talk, it was almost like this instinct came over him, and he lost control of his cognitive thought process. He tried to walk slowly out of Hayley's Cyber Space, trying desperately to think of what he was going to say when they finally got to wherever it was that they were going. When they reached the alley behind the compound, and Conner knew they couldn't walk any further, he turned to face her and sighed deeply.

"Kira…. I….." he faltered. This wasn't going to be easy, and he knew that any attempts at putting on the Conner McKnight charm would surely get his ass kicked royally. She looked at him expectantly, her eyes wide, and eyebrows raised, asking him with her facial expression "…yes?" After a few more moments of trying to come up with the tactful way to say what he meant, which for Conner was very difficult, Kira finally spoke.

"Conner spit it out." She was quickly losing patience with him.

"Kira, I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have gotten on your case about Trent…again, but the truth is, I don't think he's good for you." There, he said it, now hopefully she wouldn't prod or ask for an explanation as to what he meant.

"What in God's name is that supposed to mean?" …Crap. He tried to pull the messes of words in his brain together to form complete sentences that would make sense without giving away too much information. He didn't think he was ready to tell her just yet how he felt.

"He's not right for you. You two don't…mesh well together." She paused for a moment, giving him the same expression as she had when he paused.

"Did you just use the word Mesh?"

"Look, that's not the point alright?"

"Then what is the point Conner, because frankly I'm getting really sick of sitting out here in an alleyway talking to you of all people when I could be in there warming up for my next set. Did you really bring me out here to tell me that you don't think that Trent and I mesh well together, or is there something else you wanted to say? And who uses the word mesh? Honestly? You're almost acting like you're…." She was cut off by Conner's arms encircling her and his mouth crashing down upon hers, and it was beautiful.

It was like every pent up emotion: frustration, pain, joy, love, hate, fear, irritation, and anger came out through that one simple gesture.

She had dreamed about kissing Conner many times, wondering what it would feel like. Would he be gentle, demanding? She had always assumed that he would be an arrogant kisser, reflecting the personality that he always seemed to show the world. But this, as unexpected as it was, seemed desperate, like he was savoring something he'd never experience again. Her inner strong-willed-woman/smartass was saying that he was damn right in his assumptions and he wouldn't ever experience it again, but there was a part of her, a very large part of her in fact, that never wanted to stop kissing Conner.

It seemed like a light bulb inside of her head flicked on, and all thoughts of what could have been with Trent disappeared as the rays reverberated through her mind. She gathered the courage to undo all of her defense mechanisms muscle clenching, and relax into his kiss the way she subconsciously had been desiring to do for quite sometime. Her arms relaxed from their rigid state, and moved up his chest, and gently around his neck. Her small fingers wound their way into his silky locks as she pulled him closer to her. Noticing this change in her demeanor, he relaxed also, gently pulling her closer to him until he felt that there weren't any air molecules remaining between their bodies.

Knowing, but hardly caring, that someone would be wondering where they had escaped to for so long, Kira reluctantly pulled back. She rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes to allow herself to breathe in everything. They sat for a few moments, absorbing everything that had just taken place between them. Neither spoke, for fear of ruining a perfect moment. Conner reached up and touched her cheek gently, savoring the feeling of her smooth skin.

"So where are we now?" He asked her breathlessly. She moved her head to look him in the eyes, the tip of her nose gently brushing his. She stared at him intensely, trying to remember every fleck of color in his eyes.

"Kissing…in an alley…behind Hayley's Cyber Space." Conner smiled broadly and let out a small chuckle. Kira smiled in return, and slid her hands to cup either side of his face. "Where do you want us to be Conner?"


	3. Where Do You Want Us to Be?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, Disney and Saban have that under control. I don't own the song "Miss Invisible" either, it was written by Marie Digby for the Pantene Pro-Voice competition 2004, and listening to it inspired this short, but sweet song-fic.**

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, everything with school has been really crazy, and its drama central. Not to mention that the new season of Power Rangers Started, so I've since been inspired by that. If you want to check it out, it's called _Breaking Ground_ and it's a SkyOC fic. Now, on with the new chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

"Where do you want us to be Conner?" She asked. Her fingers still woven through his hair, she continued to brush her nose against his as she stared into his honey orbs. He sighed deeply, and grabbed small fistfuls of her shirt at the small of her back. His eyes fell to the ground shyly, a side of him that she had never seen, nor thought he possessed. Her apprehension began to build as he paused longer, and longer, almost refusing to look at her. She moved her forefinger back and forth in a light motion to bring his attention back to her. He slowly brought his eyes back to hers, looking at her intensely.

"Together." He answered simply. Her face broke out in her amazing smile that he couldn't get enough of, as he felt the anxiety and apprehension leave her body. He felt completely at peace with his emotions, and was excited to know that she felt the same way. "I'm falling for you Kira; I have been since our first fight. I know that I've been..."

"…A pompous asshole?" she interrupted

"I was going to go for your trademark dumb jock, but I guess I'll take what I can get. I know that you're a strong willed woman, believe me when I say that, and I know that you don't necessarily need to be protected, but I feel like it's my job. Not only as the team leader, but as your best friend, and as someone who cares deeply about you. And the thing is, I want to be that person who can keep protecting you…always. I want you to be happy Kira."

"Honestly, Conner, I'm at my happiest when I'm with you. I know that sometimes our arguments go a little far, but bantering with you is one of my favorite memories of this year…well, aside from kicking intergalactic ass. I think I fell for you a long time ago." He smiled with his typical Conner-style-putting-the-moves-on smile.

"Does this mean…?"

"Do you really have to ask?" He shifted his eyes mischievously, then looked back at her, and shook his head.

"Some reassurance would be good though." He whispered devilishly. She didn't need telling twice. She pulled his face down to hers in a sealing kiss. Her second set was sure to be amazing.

Reluctantly pulling away, she knew that she should head inside. Finishing off with a few chaste kisses, she untangled herself, shirt and all, from his grasp, grabbed his hand, and started inside. "Let's go jock-boy, I have a set to play." He grasped her hand lovingly, following her inside.

She stood on the stage, more confident now than ever before, and welcomed the crowd. "Thanks to you all for coming. This next song I'm not really going to waste time introducing. I think it's pretty self-explanatory." And she began to strum the chords on her guitar.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe _

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me

He clapped, and hollered in support for his newfound love interest. She beamed down at him as the crowd inside the small café cheered with delight, and love of her new song. She smiled her biggest smile she could muster, her happiness beyond measure. She took one final look at the crowd, and bowed, placing her guitar on the stool that was provided, and hopping down the stairs ecstatically only to throw herself into Conner's arms, and embrace him lovingly. Then, he realized something. The time he was going to invest in Kira was going to be a trip, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Authors Note: That's the end y'all! I hope you liked it. I'm thinking about possibly writing more on this story, but I'm not sure where to take it from here. If you have any suggestions or comments they would be greatly appreciated! **

**Please review! I really want to know what you think!**

**Authors Note 2: The song lyrics aren't even remotely close to being mine. God I wish I could write that well. They are Kelly Clarkson's song "You Found Me" on her new CD _Breakaway._**


End file.
